Home
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Rukia mencintai Byakuya Kuchiki, kakak iparnya sendiri. Dan kedatangan Ichigo mengusik kehidupannya. Bleach Movie Festival.


Rumah di _Missoula_

Rumah di _Truckee_

Rumah di _Opelousas_

Tapi tidak ada rumah untukku

Rumah di _Old Medora_

Rumah di _Wounded Knee_

Rumah di _Ogalala_

Rumah yang tak pernah kumiliki

(On The Road)

* * *

 **Bleach disclaimer Tite Kubo**

 **Home hanya sekedar imajinasiku**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, misstypos**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Scene from: On The Road**

 **Dedicated for Bleach Movie Festival**

 **FF ini juga spesial kupersembahkan untuk seseorang yang minta pairing IchiRukiByaku.**

* * *

Bandara _Narita_ ramai oleh lalu-lalang manusia dengan ketukan langkah tegas dan suara-suara roda troli yang terseret. Seorang pemuda berambut jingga keluar dari sebuah lorong terminal satu yang menurunkan para penumpang _International_. Di punggungnya tersangkil sebuah tas ransel besar, celana selututnya tampak manis dikenakan oleh pemuda jangkung itu, kakinya benar-benar mulus dan terlihat kurus seperti betis wanita. Usia pemuda itu sekitar tujuh belas tahun, wajahnya yang tampan dihiasi kaca mata hitam, membuat penampilannya tampak misterius.

Pandangan matanya mengarah ke segala penjuru area terbuka bandara, bibirnya melengkung indah saat ia menemukan sosok pria dewasa pemilik rambut kelam panjang dengan kemilau yang tak pernah bisa dilupakan si pemuda.

Pria dewasa berusia tiga puluh tahun itu balik tersenyum, "Selamat datang, Ichogo- _kun_ ," sambutnya ramah. Pemuda yang dipanggil Ichigo itu melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya, senyuman di bibirnya berubah menjadi cengiran yang lebar, kedua kakinya terhenti tepat di hadapan pria tampan yang berdiri tenang. Sejak dulu Byakuya Kuchiki memang selalu terlihat keren di mata Ichigo muda. Lelaki di hadapannya ini semakin dewasa makin terlihat berwibawa, tentu saja masih dengan mata yang sama berbahaya seperti dulu, bahkan tampak lebih liar.

"Kenapa kaudiam saja, Ichigo- _kun_?" Byakuya menegur Ichigo, ia berpenampilan rapih dengan kemeja modis melekat di tubuh kekarnya, membuat Ichigo terheran dengan penampilan yang memesona itu, Byakuya kelihatan lebih muda dari usia yang sebenarnya. Pada salah satu lengannya yang kekar terlipat jas tebal mewah, ia pun mengulurkan tangan mengajak Ichigo mendekat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Nii-chan_." Tanpa ragu Ichigo memeluk tubuh kekar Byakuya, dulu sekali Ichigo selalu mendapatkan pelukan menenangkan yang sama, sebuah pelukan yang berhasil mengeluarkan Ichigo pada masa-masa terpuruknya.

"Kupikir kau sudah melupakanku." Byakuya menepuk-nepuk punggug Ichigo yang sudah tumbuh lebih lebar, "Tubuhmu berkembang dengan baik, heum?" Sebuah pertanyaan retoris. Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai tertawa keras dan ikut menepuk-nepuk punggung lelaki yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak itu. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu perubahan fisik tidak terlalu banyak dirasakan Ichigo, namun Byakuya bisa merasakan perubahannya.

"Ehem," suara deheman menginterupsi keakraban kedua pria tampan itu. Gadis mungil dengan kemilau rambut sebahu berdiri tak jauh, ia membawa kantong kresek yang terisi dengan makanan ringan dan kaleng minuman.

Melihat sosok manis itu keduanya saling melepaskan diri dari rangkulan yang sarat kerinduan, "Kau sudah kembali Ruki- _chan_?" Byakuya menyapa gadis pemilik ekspresi dingin itu.

"Hm, aku tak mendapatkan bir yang kauminta, _Nii-chan_." Ichigo terpesona mendengar suara lembut sang gadis.

Byakuya yang menyadari pandangan Ichigo menyeringai penuh arti, tak ada yang bisa mengingkari kecantikan wanita mungil di hadapannya ini.

"Perkenalkan Ichi- _kun_ , gadis cantik ini bernama Rukia, dia wanitaku." Byakuya mendekati Rukia, lalu tanpa rasa malu ia mengecup bibir Rukia dengan lembut, Ichigo menyeringai melihat gimik tubuh si cantik yang salah tingkah. Ichigo mengetahui maksud dari kata wanitaku yang dilabelkan pada sang gadis, terlebih dua tahun lalu Byakuya mengundangnya untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahannya, walaupun Ichigo tak bisa hadir—Ichigo telah menentap di Prancis—tapi dia yakin Rukia bukanlah istri Byakuya.

"Dan Ruki- _chan_ , pria tampan ini bernama Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya dengan bangga memperkenalkan teman dekatnya.

Rukia merasa heran dengan kelakuan Kakak iparnya itu, sebelumnya Byakuya tidak pernah menampakan dengan jelas hubungan rahasia mereka di hadapan siapa pun. Sejak awal Rukia sudah curiga dengan lelaki bernama Ichigo ini, pemuda yang tampak seusia denganya itu memiliki peran yang lebih dari sekedar kenalan, karena tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengakui dirinya memiliki wanita lain selain istrinya.

Ichigo yang pertama kali mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, Rukia menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo dengan senyuman paling menawan. Lelaki keturunan Jepang-Prancis itu menatap Rukia dengan tatapan seduktif, Ichigo meraih telapak tangan Rukia dan ia mengelusnya dengan mesra, Ichigo merasakan jemari lentik Rukia yang lembut lalu membawa punggung tangan Rukia menempel ke bibirnya yang terasa lembab dan hangat.

Byakuya tersenyum menyaksikan kelakuan _cassanova_ Ichigo terhadap wanitanya, detik itu juga ia merasa telah melihat sosok Byakuya muda dalam diri Ichigo, walaupun Ichigo tidak seliar dirinya dulu.

Byakuya mengendarai mobil mewahnya meluncur dengan kecepatan rata-rata, di sebelahnya ada Rukia yang terduduk sambil meminum jus jeruknya. Ia hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik saat kedua pria itu saling melontarkan kalimat.

"Malam ini aku sudah mempersiapkan pesta penyambutanmu. Aku juga sudah menelepon beberapa teman wanitaku, mereka memiliki kaki panjang dan indah, kujamin kau akan menyukai salah satunya." Perkataan Byakuya terdengar kejam, padahal di sebelahnya ada Rukia yang jelas-jelas teman tidurnya. Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia melalui kaca depan yang berada tepat di atas kepala wanita muda itu, tak disangka Rukia pun melirik kaca yang sama, dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda keduanya bisa saling manatap dengan perantara benda yang sama.

Byakuya menagkap reaksi Ichigo yang tengah mencuri pandang pada wanita di sebelahnya, "Tentu saja Rukia- _chan_ akan menjadi salah satu primadona pesta penyambutanmu," katanya menggoda Ichigo.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengadakan pesta untukku, _Nii-chan_ ," timpal Ichigo.

"Pesta dalam kehidupan malam Byakuya Kuchiki bukanlah hal yang merepotkan, tapi sebuah gaya hidup, Ichigo- _kun_." Rukia menanggapi perkataan lelaki asing di belakangnya. Ichigo mentertawakan kesinisan dalam nada bicara Rukia.

"Sepertinya ada yang cemburu, _Nii-chan_." Ichigo menyeringai sementara Byakuya tertawa merdu sekali, membuat telinga Rukia berkedut mendengar suara tawa yang kerap mengusik tidurnya dengan ajakan bercinta Byakuya yang khas.

Hampir setengah jam mereka dalam perjalanan, sesampainya di halaman rumah yang luas Ichigo menatap kediaman Kuchiki yang mewah, bangunan itu sudah banyak yang berubah sejak terakhir kali ia kunjungi.

"Sudah sangat lama," gumam Ichigo. Pandangan matanya perlahan ia arahkan ke bangunan rumah tetangga yang kini memiliki tembok sebagai penghalang, dulu rumah di sebelah tak memiliki tembok setinggi itu. Rumah yang dulu menjadi tempat tinggal Ichigo itu kini telah dihuni keluarga lain.

"Kau merindukan rumah lamamu?" Byakuya bertanya dengan nada sendu bercampur ketegaran.

Rumah lama tentu akan selalu menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan, ada satu malam yang akan membawamu kembali pada sebuah mimpi yang hampir mirip, di mana kau masih menempati rumah itu dengan keberadaan keluargamu yang masih lengkap.

"Yap! Tapi aku lebih merindukanmu." Candaan yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo benar-benar berasal dari hati terdalamnya. Byakuya mengusak rambut jingga itu dengan sayang. Ia pun merangkul bahu Ichigo mengajaknya memasuki bangunan mewah di hadapannya.

Rukia tak langsung mengikuti keduanya memasuki kediaman Kuchiki, ada gemuruh yang tiba-tiba mengusik hatinya. Diperjalanan tadi seharusnya ia memerankan diri sebagai wanita jahat yang tidak menyukai kehadiran orang asing yang berpotensi menjadi pengganggu, tapi pada kenyataannya ia tak bisa bertingkah macam-macam. Byakuya yang tak menutupi hubungan rahasia mereka jelas menandakan pemuda Kurosaki itu telah mengetahui semua rahasia Byakuya Kuchiki melebihi pengetahuan Rukia sendiri tentang kakak iparnya.

Rukia yang tertinggal dengan berat hati memasuki bangunan yang sebenarnya sudah sering ia kunjungi. Langkah kecil Rukia terhenti saat ia mendengar suara lembut Hisana Kuchiki, "Senang bisa mengenalmu, Kurosaki- _san_."

Ichigo menatap wajah pucat Hisana yang tak lantas menutupi kecantikannya, "Begitu juga denganku, Hisana- _sama._ " Ichigo membungkukan tubuhnya, ia lalu menatap perut Hisana yang membesar oleh kehidupan baru. Byakuya menatap Ichigo dengan binar kebanggaan melihat tatapan mata Ichigo pada perut besar istrinya

Hisana mengusap perut besarnya sambil tersenyum bahagia, "Jangan terlalu formal, Kurosaki- _san_. Sebaiknya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sama dengan Byakuya- _kun_ , kau bisa memanggilku _nee-chan_."

"Kalau begitu … _Nee-chan_ juga harus memanggil nama kecilku saja," timpalnya sambil melirik Rukia yang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

" _Nee-chan_ …," Rukia menyapa. Ia lalu memeluk tubuh Hisana, kedua wanita itu berpelukan dengan lembut. Ichigo menatap wajah ramah Hisana, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi adik kandungnya yang cenderung dingin.

Byakuya dan Ichigo saling menatap, "Sebaiknya kau segera mengistirahatkan tubuhmu sebelum menyambut malam panjang nanti," ucap Byakuya pada Ichigo yang sedang melayangkan tatapan penuh arti padanya.

Pikiran Byakuya terlalu liar untuk bisa diselami oleh Ichigo, entah terbuat dari apa perasaan pria Kuchiki itu, Byakuya melihat kedua wanita yang menghiasi tempat tidurnya saling melimpahkan kasih sayang yang murni selayaknya kakak-adik yang normal tak berhiasi pengkhianatan. Sepertinya Hisana menjadi pihak yang tak tahu apa-apa, menerima kebahagiaannya secara bulat, sementara adiknya Rukia menerima kebahagiaan yang masih mentah, ada kegetiran dan pahit dalam cinta yang dinikmati Rukia, dan itu pantas diterima wanita mungil itu. Namun siapa pun yang melihat wajah Rukia yang terlihat polos—termasuk Ichigo—tak seorang pun bisa membenci Rukia, Pemuda itu justru merasa kasihan dengan nasib Rukia. Seandainya Ichigo bisa mengeluarkannya dari jeratan kelam seorang Byakuya Kuchiki, ia akan dengan senang hati membawanya pergi menjauh.

Udara malam Tokyo di penghujung musim gugur selalu menawarkan belaian badai angin yang membawa rintik hujan. Mendung kerap menggelayuti pandangan, tak mudah melihat bintang di kota besar terlebih di cuaca buruk. Dalam cuaca tak menentu ini, pesta penyambutan tetap dirayakan.

Pesta kecil untuk menyambut Ichigo hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa teman dekat Byakuya, ia mengundang seorang teman lelaki berambut merah panjang, Renji Abarai, pemuda bertato itu terlihat menikmati birnya sementara di sebelahnya ada Rukia yang meminum _Pinot Noir_ dengan gaya elegan. Kehadiran dua orang wanita seksi menjadi semakin meriah. Ichigo menatap Byakuya yang duduk di sofa besar, ia diapit oleh dua wanita seksi yang disebut-sebut untuknya namun ternyata dikuasai semua olehnya. Renji yang mabuk bahkan memaki-maki Byakuya yang tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk mencumbu salah satu gadis seksi itu.

"Si Kuchiki itu memang …." Ada jeda sebelum Renji meneriakan satu kata kotornya, " _Asshole_!" Cacian Renji disambut tawa oleh Ichigo.

Byakuya yang sibuk mengecupi dua gadis itu tak terusik oleh cacian-cacian yang makin keras dilayangkan Renji. Ichigo menatap wajah dingin Rukia yang ikut menyaksikan kelakukan kakak iparnya, ia seperti sudah biasa melihat kebejatan Byakuya.

Ichigo mendekati Rukia, ia mendudukan diri tepat di sebelah Rukia yang menikamati minumannya dengan tangan asik memainkan tangkai kurus gelas _burgundy_ nya, telinga mungil Rukia fokus dengan suara musik yang menjadi latar ruangan, putaran musiknya memang sengaja diperdengarkan tidak terlalu keras karena pesta kecil ini diadakan dalam salah satu kamar apartement yang telah dibeli Byakuya untuk Rukia.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" Ichigo berbisik pada Rukia. Mendengar getaran hangat yang menyapa lubang telinganya, Rukia pun memalingkan wajahnya yang langsung bertemu pandang dengan iris _hazel_ sang pemuda.

"Menurutmu?" timpalnya dengan nada sinis.

Ichigo menaikan sudut bibir bagian kanannya, membalas nada sinis yang keluar dari bibir manis yang semenjak tadi menggoda naluri kelakiannya.

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba mencegah kelakuan liar lelaki yang kaucintai itu?" tanyanya penasaran. Sejak Ichigo bertemu dengan Rukia ia sudah memendam banyak tanya tentang apa yang dirasakan wanita itu. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pengkhianat kakak kandungnya sendiri? Bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Byakuya? Semua pikiran itu tak seharusnya mengusik Ichigo.

"Ia akan berhenti pada waktunya," jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

"Kupikir kau sangat mencintai, _Nii-chan_."

Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo dengan rasa heran, kenapa pemuda di hadapannya berpikir seperti itu. Tahu apa dia tentang cinta, apa cinta menurut Ichigo terlihat sebebas ini? Tanpa ada pengekangan hanya ada kesenangan seks, mungkin otak lelaki memang bejat semua.

"Suatu hari aku pernah merenungkan kehidupan yang kujalani." Perkataan Rukia terdengar sedang menceritakan kisah panjangnya yang melelahkan. "Begitu banyak harapan yang ingin kuraih, namun dari segala akhir yang kubayangkan dalam sebuah perjalanan. Aku hanya membutuhkan sebuah rumah, tempat di mana benar-benar ada cinta menyambutku."

Ichigo menelan perasaan sedih yang tersampaikan dengan baik melalui mulut wanita yang terlanjur ia anggap sebagai pengkhianat itu. Kesedihan yang bukan miliknya menyentuh tepat ke dalam hati Ichigo. Ichigo jadi teringat rumah lamanya yang dulu dipenuhi oleh cinta, tempat yang menenangkan, tempat yang selalu ia rindukan. Menatap wajah Rukia yang dengan sempurna menutupi segala kesedihan membuat Ichigo berpikir untuk menciptakan sebuah rumah impian yang penuh dengan cinta, Ichigo memikirkan kelahiran seorang anak dalam rumahnya. Kehidupan baru mungkin bisa mengubah arah perjalanan hidup seseorang. Dalam bayangan pemuda itu lalu melintas sosok Hisana yang hamil, sudah hampir tujuh bulan usia kandungan wanita itu. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Byakuya yang terlihat liar meremas bukit gairah wanita di dekatnya, bibir lelaki itu pun sibuk bersilat lidah dengan wanita lain di hadapannya.

Ichigo mengembuskan napasnya, ada kegetiran di hatinya. Jauh-jauh ia meninggalkan Prancis hanya untuk melihat lelaki yang dulu mencintainya bercumbu dengan banyak wanita. Byakuya benar-benar berengsek! Setelah meracuni pikiran bocah lelaki yang dulu berusia tiga belas tahun dengan perasaan suka sesama jenis kini kelakuan pria dewasa itu semakin menjengkelkan dengan kehidupan seks bebasnya yang tak pernah berubah.

Rukia tertawa kecil menyaksikan perubahan wajah Ichigo, pemuda itu pun bertambah jengkel melihat mimik wajah Rukia yang sengaja dilayangkan untuk mengejeknya. Rukia pasti sudah mengetahui penyimpangan kakak iparnya itu, selain hiperseks, Byakuya juga seorang biseksual. Bahkan Byakuya sempat menjerumuskan Ichigo dalam perangkap cinta terlarang.

"Merasa diabaikan, Ichigo _-kun_?"

"Menurutmu?" timpal Ichigo dengan nada serupa yang diucapakan Rukia padanya.

"Obsesi apa yang kau sembunyikan pada _Nii-chan_?" Rukia menyudutkan Ichigo dengan pertanyaan paling merendahkan.

Ichigo meneguk cairan memabukan di tangannya, "Jangan berspekulasi, Nona. Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku."

"Oh, yeah!" Rukia beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah tempat tidur berukuran _single bed_. Tubuh wanita itu rebah sempurna di atas hamparan selimut tebal yang tampak lembut dan hangat.

Ichigo terus memperhatikan pergerakan tidur Rukia, napas wanita itu tampak teratur, suara erangan keras yang keluar dari mulut wanita yang dicumbu Byakuya tidak mengusiknya. Pemuda bersurai merah di sebelahnya pun sudah terlihat tenang bersandar pada sofa empuk, kakinya dinaikan ke atas meja.

Ichigo kembali ke Jepang bukan untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Byakuya, ia hanya ingin meyakinkan perasaan yang selama tiga tahun ini mengusik kehidupannya. Kini Ichigo sadar perasaannya selama ini hanya kekaguman dan rasa syukur. Byakuya adalah teman terdekat yang selalu ada untuknya, Byakuya selalu menjadi kakak terbaiknya disegala situasi, bahkan saat detik-detik kepergian ayah tercintanya—Kurosaki Isshin—yang meninggal dalam keadaan sakit yang terus mendera lelaki tua itu selama hampir setengah dari masa hidupnya. Kangker tulang telah mencabut nyawa ayahnya dalam rintihan paling menyakitkan. Ichigo juga bersyukur ada Byakuya yang menemani malam-malam paling menyedihkan dalam hidupnya ketika ia harus mendengar suara keras tangisan ibunya.

"Renji, hey …." Ichigo terbangun dari lamunannya, ia melihat tubuh Byakuya yang menjulang tinggi. Byakuya telah meninggalkan mainannya, kedua wanita itu terlihat sedang merapihkan pakaian mereka yang acak-acakan, padahal Byakuya hanya sekedar bercumbu dengan mereka, namun keadaan wanita itu tampak kelelahan melayani keliaran Byakuya.

Renji yang susah dibangunkan mendapat tendangan manis di kakinya yang menggantung di atas meja, "Hey … cepat bangun." Byakuya masih berusaha membangunkan Renji dengan menepuk-nepuk wajahnya.

"Aish! Kau mengganggu saja berengsek!" Ichigo tertawa kecil.

Renji membuka matanya yang memerah, "Cepat kaupindah," ucap Byakuya tegas.

"Apa … Huaa—" Renji menguap "—Kau mengusirku?"

"Ya," jawabnya enteng tanpa berperasaan. "Aku sudah menyewa satu kamar hotel terdekat untuk kalian tempati," lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bawa kedua wanita itu bersamamu," katanya tak mau dibantah. Ichigo tak mau ambil pusing dengan tindakan Byakuya. Terlebih Renji sendiri tampak senang mendengar kedua wanita seksi itu akan ikut dengannya dalam satu kamar hotel yang sama.

Setelah kepergian ketiga orang itu, Ichigo dan Byakuya memutuskan berjalan-jalan mencari udara malam yang segar. Meninggalkan Rukia yang telah nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

Gang panjang yang mereka telusuri tergenang oleh air hujan, hamparan langit terlukis jelas dengan warna paling kelabu, tak ada bintang bahkan bulan yang hadir di sepanjang malam ini.

Byakuya berteriak di penghujung malam yang sepi, "Huuuh! _All the night_ …." Dengan sebatang rokok yang membara di sela jarinya, Byakuya pun menghisap batang yang telah memendek itu.

Byakuya memandang wajah Ichigo yang tampak menawan di hadapannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat lalu batangan rokok yang dihisap Byakuya digantikan oleh Ichigo, mereka berbagi rokok yang sama.

Ichigo menghisap rokok itu saat suara berat Byakuya mulai terdengar serius. "Ichigo, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Byakuya menyentuh bahu kanan Ichigo, "Sangat penting."

Masih dengan batang rokok yang membara di bibir, Ichigo merespon dengan tenang, "Ya?"

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau menerimanya." Kedua mata lelaki itu saling memandang, Ichigo melepas hisapannya, menelan semua asap yang masuk ke kerongkongan. "Kita teman, bukan?" Ichigo menganggukan kepala, bukan untuk membenarkan pertanyaan Byakuya, tapi untuk menyetujui semua keinginan terselubung yang terbaca jelas di mata Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya dan Ichigo kembali ke apartemen Rukia, membuka pintu kamar yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi tempat pesta penyambutannya. Rukia masih terlihat terbaring dengan pakaian minim yang memamerkan keindahan tubuhnya.

"Inilah kekasihku, _oh my god_!" Byakuya menyentuh tubuh Rukia yang menggeliat dalam kantuknya, gairah menguasai Byakuya saat ia dengan lembut membangunkan kekasihnya. Ichigo yang sedari tadi mengikuti Byakuya, berjalan ke sebelah kanan ranjang, berseberangan dengan Byakuya yang sibuk membangunkan Rukia yang tampak kaget memandang kedatangan Ichigo di tengah-tengah suara ajakan bercinta yang paling bersemangat yang pernah Rukia dengar.

Suara khas Byakuya saat ingin bercinta sudah sangat dihapal Rukia, namun kehadiran Ichigo di ruangan yang sama, cukup mengejutkannya. "Oh, Ichigo, _great_!" Pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu memandangi tubuh Rukia, pundaknya yang putih dengan rambut acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur terlihat menggairahkan. Rukia menekuk kakinya, memamerkan pahanya yang mulus.

Sementara Byakuya sibuk melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu, Rukia mulai menggoda Ichigo yang tampak bergairah dengan permainan yang diminta oleh Byakuya, ini memang agak gila, dan Rukia pun merespon dengan sama gilanya. "Masuklah, disini nyaman." Rukia mengajak Ichigo menaiki ranjangnya.

Byakuka yang telah polos memandang Ichigo dengan senyuman yang lebar, tubuh kekarnya menyusup ke balik selimut yang digunakan Rukia untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ichigo masih ragu untuk memulai, sementara gadis mungil di hadapannya makin menantang, " _What_?" Byakuya dan Rukia bersamaan menatap Ichigo. Dengan sinar mata menantang dari kedua manusia binal di hadapannya, Ichigo pun merespon dengan semangat, ia membuka pakaiannya satu pesatu dengan tergesa.

Ichigo membuka celananya sambil menatap Rukia yang mulai merespon aksi Byakuya yang menyerangnya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di lehernya, tangannya terjulur ke bagian belakang kepala Byakuya, mereka berpose seperti dewa-dewi yang ingin memamerkan gaya bercinta penuh kasih.

Ichigo yang telah sempurna memamerkan kekekaran tubuhnya, lalu ikut bergabung menaiki ranjang Rukia dengan mata tak mampu teralihkan dari wajah Rukia yang terlihat cantik di bawah tekanan nafsu liarnya. Kedua lelaki kekar itu mengapit tubuh Rukia.

Ichigo melumat bibir Rukia dengan liar, di mata Byakuya keduanya terlihat begitu menikmati manisnya bibir dari lawan, mereka saling menjilati gairah tak terlihat yang melebur disetiap hela napas yang tak lagi asing.

Byakuya tersenyum lebar melihat Ichigo yang merespon sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Ichigo tak hentinya mengecupi bibir Rukia, jemari Rukia yang tersampir di leher bagian belakang Byakuya meremas-remas rambut panjang lelaki itu. Ichigo yang tak puas mengecupi bibir Rukia mulai meliarkan kecupannya, menjalar ke bagian rahang, terus turun hingga ke bahu dan meluncur menyusuri lengan Rukia yang gemetar dan bertumpu pada bahu kekar Byakuya, pandangan Ichigo bertemu dengan mata jeli Byakuya.

Ichigo mulai mentertawakan keliarannya, ia menggeser tubuhnya. Ada perasaan geli yang tak masuk akal menghinggapi nafsunya. "Hahaha … _fuck_! Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Ayolah, kau sudah berjanji," timpal Byakuya.

Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia, "Kau benar ingin melakukannya sekarang?

Rukia tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Dia pikir di sana sudah membengkak." Byakuya menggoda dengan memandang selangkangan Rukia. Ichigo pun kembali melumat bibir Rukia dan direspon dengan baik oleh sang gadis, Byakuya memperhatikan permainan bibir keduanya. Suara desahan terdengar keras setelah tautan bibir keduanya terpisah, Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia lalu perasaan geli kembali menghinggapinya, Ichigo tertawa diikuti Rukia yang entah karena apa keduanya merasa lucu. "Apa .. hahaa," suara tawa Rukia terdengar keras.

"Ayolah, kita harus tenang." Byakuya mulai resah dan ada kejengkelan dari nada bicaranya.

Wajah Ichigo tampak frustasi, dengan pandangan memohon Ichigo menatap Byakuya, "Bisa kautunggu di dapur?"

Mimik kesal kini mulai terlihat jelas di wajah Byakuya, Rukia memandang Byakuya dalam diam. "Sekarang juga, kumohon!" pintanya lagi.

Rukia mengecup bibir Byakuya isyarat untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tanpa berkata apa pun Byakuya meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia, sorot matanya terlihat penuh dengan rasa kecewa.

" _Honey …_ ," Rukia menindih tubuh Ichigo, "dia hanya ingin melihat akan jadi apa nantinya." Rukia menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung mancung milik Ichigo. "Dan harus kuberitahu padanya, aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan orang selain kau." Ichigo meresapi wajah Rukia yang telalu dekat hingga embusan napas hangatnya menjadi udara untuknya bernapas, lalu dengan kecupan manis Ichigo membendung aliran gairahnya. Pemuda itu pun memutuskan mengakhiri permainan mereka.

Ichigo kembali mengenakan pakaiannya, memandang wajah cantik Rukia yang menyeringai, entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, tapi Ichigo harus mengatakan isi hatinya. "Aku menginginkanmu, Rukia- _chan_. Tapi tidak di sini, tidak pada tempat ini. Aku akan mempersembahkan sebuah rumah yang pantas untukmu. Saat itulah aku benar-benar ingin bercinta denganmu."

Rukia terdiam, matanya tampak berkabut oleh rasa pedih yang tiba-tiba menggores hatinya. Rumah itu dipenuhi cintakah? Ichigo Kurosaki ….

Byakuya terduduk di bar kecil, tubuhnya terbalut baju handuk. Di tangannya ada segelas bir, matanya yang tajam melihat kedatangan Ichigo.

Ichigo ikut duduk di sebelah pemuda yang tak menghiraukannya, meraih gelas kosong di hadapannya, dan menuangkan cairan dalam botol ke dalam gelasnya.

" _Nii-chan_ … pernahkah kau mencintai Rukia?"

Byakuya tertawa mendengarkan pertanyaan Ichigo. Cinta? Satu-satunya kesenangan Byakuya adalah memanjakan hasratnya. "Kau … mencintainya?" Bukannya menjawab, Byakuya justru balik bertanya.

"Entahlah, tapi … aku sangat ingin membawanya jauh darimu."

"Seperti kau yang menjauh dariku?"

"Ya, seperti aku." Mata Ichigo menerawang, tak ada satu pun yang kembali buka mulut.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu, waktu berlibur Ichigo telah berakhir. Selama di Jepang Ichigo mencoba memahami perasaannya terhadap Rukia. Ada perasaan jengkel sekaligus menyayangkan dengan pilihan yang diambil Rukia, wanita itu ingin tetap memilih memuaskan nafsu kakak iparnya, tanpa rasa takut dengan akhir hidupnya yang akan sia-sia, atau yang terburuk, Rukia akan berakhir menyakiti hati kakak kandungnya.

Ichigo yang dulu kerap memaklumi kebejatan Byakuya, kini semua perasaan simpati itu telah hilang. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo benar-benar ingin membenci Byakuya Kuchiki, dulu Ichigo tak perduli saat harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki terkoyak oleh nafsu terlarang. Mungkin seperti halnya Ichigo dulu, Rukia pun tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menolak pesona pria Kuchiki itu.

"Berhentilah menghancurkan hidupmu, Ruki- _chan_." Ichigo memandang wajah Rukia, keduanya sedang berada di bandara mengantarkan kepulangan Ichigo kembali ke Prancis. Byakuya sendiri tak bisa mengantarkannya, ia sibuk mengurusi kelahiran prematur anak pertamanya. Di hari ke tiga Ichigo di Jepang, Hisana mengalami pendarahan hebat, kejadian itu membuat Ichigo lebih lama berlibur di Rumah Sakit. Bahkan Ichigo lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Rukia.

"Sudah lama hidupku berantakan Ichigo, jika diibaratkan dengan sebuah rumah, pondasiku sudah terlalu bobrok untuk diperbaiki," ucap Rukia dengan pandangan kosong.

"Karena itu tinggalkan rumah bobrok itu, hingga kau tak perlu terluka lebih parah dari ini. Temukan rumah barumu Rukia."

"Ichigo kau tak mengerti," balasnya lirih.

"Apa yang tak kumengerti?" Ichigo menekan pertanyaannya dengan tegas.

"Ichigo … aku bertahan di sisi Byakuya demi kakakku."

"Dengan meniduri suaminya?" Ichigo mentertawakan alasan Rukia yang terdengar bodoh.

"Byakuya- _nii_ tidak akan tahan jika hasratnya tak tersalurkan dengan benar, sementara Hisana- _nee_ yang sedang mengandung besar belum bisa melayaninya dengan baik. Dalam keadaan biasa saja Hisana- _nee_ kerap sakit-sakitan, apalagi ia sedang membawa kehidupan baru yang rentan. Dan aku … tak mau Byakuya- _nii_ menyalurkan hasrat seksnya pada wanita lain. Lagi pula …." Rukia menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Kau hanya beralasan Rukia." Ichigo memotong perkataan Rukia dengan kalimat sinis.

"Sudah kubilang kau tak mengerti." Rukia menatap tak percaya pada pemuda berdarah Prancis itu. Tanpa perpisahan manis Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo, ia berjalan tergesa dengan melawan arus lalu lalang manusia yang mengejar _boarding_ keberangkatannya

"Ya, aku tak mengerti!" teriak Ichigo.

Rukia tak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Ichigo. Mengapa rasanya terlalu sakit saat ia mengatakan semuanya pada lelaki itu, tentang semua kebenaran yang menjadi alasannya, mungkin benar apa kata Ichigo, itu semua hanya alasan untuk menutupi kejalangannya, wanita murahan yang menyerahkan tubuhnya pada lelaki pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, meskipun kini perasaan itu telah terkikis perlahan, dan hilang tergantikan sesal. Rukia tak tahu harus berbuat apa? Suatu hari ia akan menjadi penghancur kehidupan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Namun janji Byakuya mengekangnya hingga membuatnya tak bisa pergi dari lelaki itu, Byakuya berjanji tidak akan mengkhianati kakaknya dengan tidur dengan wanita lain, hanya dengan syarat ialah yang menjadi pengganti wanita-wanita yang akan ditidurinya.

Langkah kaki Rukia terasa gontai dibebani oleh gemetar kesedihan, tiba-tiba ada perasaan takut yang mengerubungi pikirannya. Andai kakak kandungnya mengetahui kebodohannya, Hisana pasti akan lebih sakit hati mengetahui pengkhianatan yang dilakukan adiknya sendiri. Rukia terus melajukan tubuhnya yang tergesa menghindari keramaian, namun di sekitarnya masih terlalu banyak ketukan sepatu. Rukia yang tak kuat lagi menjatuhkan tubuhnya, kakinya sudah benar-benar lemas. Dalam keadaan terduduk Rukia menangisi penyesalannya, pikiran Rukia terlalu gelap untuk memikirkan rasa malu.

Sebuah sentuhan di bahu sempit Rukia tak ia hiraukan, kesedihan telah menyita perhatiannya. Tangisan Rukia yang terdengar makin kencang tak membuat pemuda tampan itu ragu untuk memeluknya.

"Kenapa hiks … kau …." Perkataan Rukia terdengar terputus-putus disela oleh isakan. "Hiks … mengikutiku … Ichigo."

Ichigo tak menjawab ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Rukia, dengan sigap Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia. Ia menggendong Rukia seperti pengantin wanitanya. Ichigo membawa Rukia ke tempat yang lebih sepi, ia tak melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh ringan Rukia. Pemuda itu tetap menggendong Rukia yang masih ingin menangis di tumpuan dadanya.

"Ichigo …." Rukia menyebut namanya disela isakan yang mulai terkendali.

"Hm," gumaman pemuda tampan itu terdengar lembut.

Rukia meremas kemeja Ichigo, "Bawalah aku pergi."

Rukia yang tak mendapatkan respon dari Ichigo memberanikan diri menatap wajah pemuda yang telah menunjukan banyak harapan padanya. Rukia terpesona oleh senyuman Ichigo, matanya menatap Rukia dengan ketulusan yang terpancar nyata.

Keduanya saling terpaku pandang, Ichigo yang tak tahan melihat wajah sendu Rukia yang menggemaskan mulai mendekati wajah mungil itu, mengarahkan bibirnya untuk saling bertaut dengan bibir Rukia yang memerah alami. Sebuah kecupan berdurasi lama tercipta di antara mereka, tak ada lumatan atau lidah basah yang ingin ikut andil, ciuman keduanya murni berasal dari kasih sayang.

"Kuharap kaumau tinggal di rumah hatiku selamanya, Rukia." Ichigo berbisik lembut di telinga Rukia, lalu dengan lembut mengecup keningnya.

 _ **The End**_

Note: belum sempat editing, ah! Entah mengapa saya tak menikmati menulis FF ini. Tapi saya senang bisa menyelesaikannya dan ikut meramaikan event ini. Unsur film dalam FF ini adalah puisi untuk pembukaan dan scene ranjang IchiRukiByaku. Terima kasih dan mohon jangan sumbangkan flame.

Sebenarnya saya lebih suka pemeran Carlo dalam film On The Road, jika saja event ini berfokus pada chara lelaki, aku pasti akan membuat Ichigo berperan jadi Carlo, si gay romantis.


End file.
